Fixer Upper
by MissFive-0
Summary: The Pack is sick of waiting for their parents to realise that they are parents and decide to do some meddling. They may or may not result to singing the ultimate love song to them. Madness ensues.


_**Teen Wolf**_

_**Fixer Upper**_

_**So I changed some of the lyrics to match gender and left some out to fit the characters, but the majority of the song remains unchanged because it was secretly written for Sterek. That is all, leave me to my delusions. Thank you for reading! Also, this is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.**_

Stiles was in love with Derek. It was a simple fact that everyone accepted, like they knew the sky was blue. The only people who weren't aware of that fact was the two people who mattered the most; Stiles and Derek.

As far as they were concerned, they disliked each other at best and hated each other at worst. The rest of the pack, werewolf or not, knew that this needed fixing. Fast. So under the guise of a movie night, they brought the pack together at Derek's loft. Erica and Lydia went all out with cushions and throws, going back and forth over lighting, and seating arrangements. Isaac and Boyd were in charge of food and drinks. Scott, Allison and Kira were busy making moony eyes at each other to be of much use, but as long as they turned up on the night, the others didn't mind.

Peter had vacated the premises after Lydia had threatened that his would be the next dead body she would find.

That just left the parents of the pack; Stiles and Derek. The pack knew that you couldn't have one without the other. Whenever one was mentioned, the other wasn't far behind and God forbid one of them was in danger. Sure, they would bitch about it the whole time, but they always did whatever they could to make sure the other came home. Hell, Stiles drove all the way to Mexico for Christ's sake!

Now all they had to do was make them see it. Easy.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend and adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, ''How would watching a movie at Derek's place with Derek be fun?'' He said, walking towards his Jeep.

Scott blew out a breath, ''Okay, maybe fun was the wrong word, but come anyway. At the very least you can make him miserable.''

Stiles smirked, his eyes lighting up at the prospect. ''Fine, but I reserve the right to mock.''

Scoot just grinned, ''Okay dude, whatever you say.''

* * *

><p>''No,'' Derek said, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.<p>

Erica pouted at him, ''Please?'' She said, batting her eyelashes.

''Answer is still no...''

Clenching her jaw and glaring at the mountain of a ,an in front of her she tried again, ''Derek, this pack needs time to get comfortable around each other. After everything we've been through, we need this time.''

Derek sighed, his shoulders slumping. ''Fine, but if Stiles starts being annoying, which he will, I reserve the right to kill him.''

Erica just smirked at him, ''Whatever you say...''

* * *

><p>Once everyone was accounted for and sitting comfortably, Lydia started the movie. All the guys groaned when Frozen came on the screen, but the girls ignored them. Secretly, Stiles didn't mind; he loved the movie. Sven reminded him of a certain wolf.<p>

As the movie progressed Stiles found his foot tapping in time to the music, and Derek clamped his hand over his thigh, ''Will you quit it?'' He growled.

Stiles glanced at him then lowered his gaze to Derek's hand, ''Dude, you're touching me.'' Derek scowled and yanked his hand back. Stiles just smiled serenely at him and turned his attention back to the movie.

Erica and Lydia looked at each other and began whispering. Time for plan B.

Catching the eyes of the rest of the pack, they put the plan into motion. As they got further into the movie, each of them moved as inconspicuously as possible until they were separated from Stiles and Derek.

Aside from a frown or two from Stiles as he noticed Scott shuffling away, they went unquestioned. Finally it got to the part in the movie where Anna and Kristophe are in the troll clearing and the music starts up. Slowly they all started humming under their breath, gradually getting louder as Derek shot them all incredulous looks. Stiles just blinked at them as they each took turns in singing the different parts.

_**Erica: What's the issue, dear?  
>Why are you holding back from such a man?<br>Is it the clumpy way he walks? **_

_**Isaac: Or the grumpy way he talks?**_

_**Lydia: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
>Weirdness of his feet?<strong>_

_**Scott: And though we know he washes well  
>He always ends up sort of smelly.<strong>_

By this time, Derek is scowling at everyone and glaring at Stiles as though this is somehow his fault.

_**Erica: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as**_

_**Erica and Isaac: Sensitive and sweet!  
>So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,<br>So he's got a few flaws.**_

_**Lydia: Like his peculiar brain dear,**_

_**Scott: His thing with the reindeer.**_

_**Pack Duet: That's a little outside of nature's laws!**_

_**Girls: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>but this we're certain of<br>You can fix this fixer-upper  
>Up with a little bit of love!<strong>_

_**Isaac (as Derek): Can we please just  
>Stop talking about this?<br>We've got a real, actual problem here.**_

_**Erica: I'll say! So tell me, dear  
>Is it the way that he runs scared?<strong>_

_**Boyd: Or that he's socially impaired?**_

_**Kira: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?**_

_**Stiles: I did not need to know that.**_

_**Isaac: Are you holding back your  
>Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?<strong>_

_**Girls: Or the way he covers  
>Up that he's the honest goods?<strong>_

_**Boys: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>He's got a couple of bugs<strong>_

_**Pack: His isolation is confirmation  
>Of his desperation for human hugs<br>So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>But we know what to do<br>The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
>Is to fix him up with you!<strong>_

_**Derek: ENOUGH!**_

Even he seemed surprised by his outburst, Stiles just laughed at him.

_**(blink, blink)**_

_**Isaac: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,**_

_**Boyd: That's a minor thing.**_

_**Scott: His quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.**_

_**Kira: And by the way I don't see no ring!**_

_**Boys: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>His brain's a bit betwixt<br>Get the fiancé out of the way and  
>The whole thing will be fixed.<strong>_

_**Allison: We're not sayin' you can change him,  
>'Cause people don't really change. (Girls: Ahh Ahhh)<br>We're only saying that love's a force  
>That's powerful and strange.<br>People make bad choices if they're mad,  
>Or scared, or stressed.<br>Throw a little love their way.**_

_**Girls: Throw a little love their way.**_

_**Erica and girls: And you'll bring out their best.**_

_**Pack: True love brings out the best!  
>Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,<br>That's what it's all about!**_

_**Isaac: Father!**_

_**Allison: Mother!**_

_**Boyd: Brother!**_

_**Pack: We need each other  
>To raise us up and round us out.<br>Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>But when push comes to shove.<strong>_

_**Stiles:  
>The only fixer-upper fixer<br>That can fix a fixer-upper is**_

Stiles loved that part of the song and when he realised that everyone in the room was staring at him, waiting for him to join in, he had no problem belting out the lyrics.

_**Pack:  
>True! true!<br>True, true, true!  
>Love (True love)<br>Love, love, love, love, love  
>Love! (True love!)<strong>_

_**True...**_

_**Scott: Do you, Stiles, take Derek to be your troll-fully wedded-**_

_**Stiles: Wait, what?!**_

_**Scott: You're getting married!**_

_**Pack: Love!**_

Once the song had ended and the movie had been paused, Stiles burst out laughing so hard that no sound left him. Derek re-crossed his arms and scowled at the boy next to him.

''That was-with the singing-and Derek's...'' Stiles gasped between guffaws. Derek had finally had enough, he grabbed the bad of Stiles' neck and pulled him upright. Once the boy was looking at him, he leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Ignoring the cheers and squeals from the rest of the pack, Derek cupped Stiles' cheek and deepened the kiss.

When the need to breathe became too much, Stiles drew away and stared at Derek, wide eyed. ''Dude, you kissed me.''

Derek nodded and smirked, ''Yeah I did. Want me to do it again?''

Scrambling up, Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him with everything he had. Finally, the pack was a family, complete with parents.

Who weren't actually married; at least not yet.

_**-END-**_


End file.
